A programmable application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) is a versatile integrated circuit chip, the internal circuitry of which may be configured by an individual user to realize a user-specific circuit. To configure a programmable-ASIC, the user configures an on-chip interconnect structure of the programmable ASIC so that selected input terminals and selected output terminals of selected on-chip circuit components are electrically connected together in such a way that the resulting circuit is the user-specific circuit desired by the user. In a programmable ASIC employing, for example, amorphous silicon antifuses, selected amorphous silicon antifuses disposed between selected wire segments are "programmed" to connect the selected wire segments together electrically. Which antifuses are programmed and which antifuses are left unprogrammed determines how the circuit components are interconnected and therefore determines the resulting circuit.
A field programmable gate array (an "FPGA") is one type of programmable application specific integrated circuit. For background information on field programmable gate arrays employing antifuses, see: "Field Programmable Gate Array Technology" edited by Stephen Trimberger, 1994, pages 1-14 and 98-170; "Field-Programmable Gate Arrays" by Stephen Brown et al., 1992, pages 1-43 and 88-202; "Practical Design Using Programmable Logic" by David Pellerin and Michael Holley, 1991, pages 84-98; the 1995 QuickLogic Data Book, 1995, pages 1-5 through 2-11 and 6-3 through 6-18; the 1995 Actel FPGA Data Book And Design Guide, 1995, pages ix-xv, 1-5 through 1-34, 1-51 through 1-101, 1-153 through 1-222, 3-1 through 4-56; U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,655 entitled "Programmable Application Specific Integrated Circuit Employing Antifuses And Methods Therefore". The contents of these documents is incorporated herein by reference.